solo importas tu
by mellarkcullen
Summary: <html><head></head>Argumento: Supuestamente Jasper había muerto once años atrás en el accidente que había dejado a Alice en coma el día de su boda.</html>
1. argumento

Argumento:

Supuestamente Jasper había muerto once años atrás en el accidente que había

dejado a Alice en coma el día de su boda. Entonces, ¿quién era aquel hombre que

había aparecido en la puerta de su ático, idéntico al que tanto había amado?

¿Y por qué su inmediato entusiasmo al encontrar a Jasper vivo, de repente se

convirtió en zozobra al descubrir las razones por las que había desaparecido de su

vida?


	2. prologo

Prólogo  
>—«Y, por último, a mi hija Alice…» —Jenks, el abogado de la familia, hizo<br>una pausa en la lectura del testamento de Carlisle Cullen y buscó la mirada de la  
>joven al otro lado de la mesa.<br>Alice tragó saliva. Ella y su formidable, y ahora difunto, padre habían tenido  
>siempre una relación de amor-odio, de modo que se temía lo peor. Las condiciones<br>que el retorcido testamento imponía a sus hermanos iban a complicarles mucho la  
>vida durante todo un año y temía descubrir cómo su «querido padre» había<br>planeado volverla loca a ella.  
>Cuando Jenks se dio cuenta de que estaba pendiente de él, volvió a<br>concentrase en el documento:  
>—«Tu trabajo es admirable y tu dedicación a la línea de cruceros Cullen sin<br>tacha…»  
>Alice se puso aún más tensa.<br>Aquello no sonaba bien. Cuando su padre empezaba con un cumplido siempre  
>terminaba con un insulto. Le gustaba que te hicieras ilusiones para luego aplastarlas<br>fríamente.  
>—«Pero tu trabajo y tus frívolas amistades son todo lo que tienes. Te has<br>rodeado de gente que no piensa en el futuro, que depende del dinero de sus padres y  
>jamás hace planes más allá de la próxima fiesta».<br>Alice hizo una mueca ante la exactitud de tal afirmación. Su padre nunca había entendido que le gustaban sus amigos precisamente porque estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en sus propios asuntos como para interesarse por los suyos.

—«Tienes veintinueve años, Alice. Es hora de que te hagas mayor, te  
>responsabilices de tus actos y descubras lo que de verdad quieres de la vida. Con eso<br>en mente, he decidido echarte del nido».  
>Alice escuchó una campanita de alarma en su cerebro.<br>—¿Echarme del nido? ¿Se puede saber qué significa eso?  
>—«A partir de este momento —siguió leyendo Jenks—, estás en excedencia<br>de tu puesto como directora de servicios de los cruceros Cullen. No podrás volver a  
>las oficinas ni a la mansión Cullen durante un año».<br>Alice miró a sus hermanos, desconcertada. ¿No podía ir a su propia casa? ¿Y  
>dónde iba a vivir? Con una simple firma, su padre le había quitado el trabajo, la casa,<br>cualquier santuario que pudiera buscar en Miami… ¿y por qué?  
>—«Residirás en mi ático de Dallas durante 365 días consecutivos».<br>—¿Papá tiene… tenía un ático en Dallas?  
>Jenks levantó una mano para pedir su atención:<br>—«No podrás buscar otro empleo remunerado ni dar fiestas en ese ático.  
>Espero que te dediques a buscar otro tipo de gente. Y, para evitar que organices<br>fiestas todas las noches con alguna pandilla de holgazanes, debes estar en el ático  
>entre la medianoche y la seis de la madrugada cada día».<br>Alice abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.  
>—¿A medianoche, como Cenicienta?<br>—«Si no cumples las condiciones de este testamento —siguió Jenks con tono  
>monocorde—, lo perderás todo. Y no sólo tú, también tus hermanos».<br>Sus hermanos. Alice miró a Edward, a su derecha y a Emmett, sentado al final de la  
>mesa del salón de los Cullen.<br>—¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Me está castigando durante un año en mi habitación  
>como si fuera una niña pequeña! Esto es ridículo. No pienso hacerlo.<br>—No tienes más remedio —dijo Edward tranquilamente. Ah, qué típico de Edward  
>mostrarse tan frío en medio de una crisis.<br>—No puedo dejar mi trabajo, mi casa, mis amigos…  
>—Sí puedes —Emmett se echó hacia delante, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.<br>Como hermano mayor, siempre había sido al que Alice acudía con sus problemas…  
>hasta que se marchó de Miami cinco años antes, dejando la empresa y a la familia sin<br>mirar atrás.  
>—Ya has oído a Jenks, tienes que hacerlo. Si no, Edward y yo lo perderemos<br>todo. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos.  
>—¿Cómo? Los dos tenéis que quedaros en Miami mientras a mí me exilia en<br>Dallas.  
>—Dallas tampoco es el Ártico, mujer —Edward apretó su hombro. Él había sido<br>su apoyo desde que Emmett se marchó, la persona con la que podía contar pasara lo  
>que pasara—. Nosotros te enviaremos suministros.<br>—Pero esto es absurdo.  
>Jenks se aclaró la garganta.<br>—Hay más.  
>¿Más? ¿Aún iba a ser peor? Nadia se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.<br>—«Te he permitido demasiado. Al contrario que tus hermanos, tú nunca has  
>intentando vivir en el mundo real fuera de la mansión Cullen, ni siquiera cuando<br>estudiabas en la universidad. Es hora de que aprendas a cuidar de ti misma, Alice,  
>porque tus hermanos no estarán siempre ahí para sacarte de apuros».<br>Ella se puso colorada. Sí, bueno, había tenido que pedirles ayuda un par de  
>veces. ¿Y qué? Todo el mundo tenía problemas.<br>—«No tendrás criados, ni cocinera ni chófer a tu disposición».  
>Alice notó que empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza. Aparte de que<br>probablemente se moriría de hambre, ella no tenía permiso de conducir antes del  
>accidente y no había tenido razón alguna para sacárselo después. Nerviosa, se<br>levantó de la silla y empezó a pasear por la habitación.  
>—«Aprenderás a conducir y aprenderás a sobrevivir con una pensión mensual<br>de dos mil dólares…»  
>—¿Una pensión de dos mil dólares? —gritó. Ella se gastaba más en un solo<br>vestido.  
>—«Como no tendrás que pagar alquiler, esa cantidad será más que suficiente<br>para atender tus necesidades, pagar los recibos y todo lo demás. Depender de un  
>presupuesto mensual te ayudará a entender mejor a los empleados y los clientes de la<br>empresa Cullen».  
>¿Su padre pensaba que no podría vivir con un presupuesto tan pequeño? Sí,<br>bueno, nunca había tenido que controlar sus gastos, pero no podía ser tan difícil. Al  
>fin y al cabo, ella tenía un título en Económicas y manejaba millones de dólares de la<br>empresa a diario.  
>—Esto es una locura. ¿Mi padre había perdido la cabeza o qué? ¿Puede hacerme<br>esto, Jenks?  
>Las espesas cejas del abogado se levantaron como dos tejados picudos sobre las<br>gafas.  
>—Uno puede hacer lo que le plazca con sus posesiones y tu padre no te pide<br>que hagas nada ilegal o inmoral. ¿Debo repetir que si no respetas los términos del  
>testamento tú y tus hermanos perderéis todas las posesiones de vuestro padre? La<br>línea de cruceros Cullen, la mansión, todas las propiedades a su nombre y todas sus  
>acciones serán vendidas a la línea de Cruceros Mardi Grass, su mayor competidor,<br>por un dólar. A vosotros os quedarán sólo vuestros fondos personales.  
>De los cuales ella tenía… cero. Debido a su obsesión por mantener el cuerpo y<br>la mente ocupados hasta que caía en la cama rendida cada noche, Alice vivía de mes  
>a mes con el sueldo que le pagaban en la empresa, sin ahorrar un céntimo.<br>—No, no hace falta que lo repitas. Mi padre ha dejado bien claro que si alguno  
>de nosotros no cumple sus condiciones lo perderemos todo. ¿Pero por qué a la línea<br>de cruceros Mardi Grass precisamente? Mi padre odiaba a muerte a esa empresa. Y  
>yo también. Sus tácticas de competencia desleal nos han costado una parte del<br>mercado.  
>Jenks se encogió de hombros.<br>—Carlisle nunca me contó el porqué.  
>Emmett golpeó la mesa con los dedos.<br>—Alice, aunque me gusta la idea de que papá se revuelva en su tumba al ver el  
>logo de Mardi Grass pintado en sus barcos, tampoco yo quiero que ese canalla<br>vuelva a ganarnos otra batalla.  
>Edward asintió con la cabeza.<br>—Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que luchar. Hay demasiado en juego.  
>Alice sabía muy bien que había millones en juego, no tenían que decírselo.<br>Entonces estudió a sus hermanos: Emmett se había hecho una vida en otro sitio,  
>pero Edward vivía y respiraba para los cruceros Cullen. Como ella, nunca había<br>trabajo para otra compañía. La empresa Cullen era su universo y ella no quería ser  
>responsable de que la perdiera.<br>Podía ver por la resignación en sus caras que tanto Emmett como Edward esperaban  
>que fuera ella quien no cumpliese las condiciones. Y eso le dolió. ¿Pero qué había<br>hecho ella por sus hermanos? Emmett y Edward siempre estaban haciéndole favores sin  
>esperar nada a cambio.<br>Sabía qué había tramado su padre; aquello era otra prueba. A Carlisle Cullen se  
>le daba bien poner a prueba a sus hijos, especialmente a ella porque le recordaba a su<br>difunta esposa. Y siempre había creído que Alice se rompería al final, como ella.  
>¿Por qué si no la habría obligado a soportar más de una década de terapia y ahora un<br>año de confinamiento?  
>Pero le demostraría que estaba equivocado. Les demostraría a todos que estaba<br>equivocado.  
>Sobreviviría aquel año en Dallas sin su trabajo, sin sus amigos y sin la<br>seguridad de su familia. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sus hermanos habían estado a  
>su lado cuando su vida tomó un rumbo peligroso once años antes y ahora debía<br>hacer algo por ellos.  
>Su padre evidentemente esperaba que ella fuese el eslabón más débil, pero iba a<br>llevarse una desilusión. O se la llevaría si estuviera vivo. No iba a fracasar. Le  
>demostraría a todo el mundo que la única hija de Carlisle Cullen era dura. Que no<br>sólo había heredado la cabeza de su padre para los negocios sino también su  
>obstinada personalidad.<br>Podía hacerlo.  
>No. Iba a hacerlo.<br>Sencillamente, tendría que encontrar alguna forma de evitar los recuerdos que  
>no fuera trabajando o yendo de fiesta.<br>De modo que, con la cabeza bien alta y las rodillas temblorosas, Nadia miró al  
>abogado.<p>

—¿Cuándo tengo que marcharme?


	3. Chapter 1

Uno

Tan silencioso como una tumba. Después de ocho semanas jugando a las

casitas, Alice Cullen sentía como si la hubieran enterrado viva en aquel lujoso

ático.

Bonita cripta, pero una cripta al fin y al cabo.

Ni siquiera tenía vecinos con los que distraerse. Los del ático de al lado estaban

ausentes desde que ella llegó a Dallas y el resto de los pisos ocupados en el

rascacielos eran oficinas… que no parecían agradecer que los vecinos hicieran visitas

extemporáneas. Ni siquiera cuando llevó una bandeja de galletas.

Alice dobló el trapo del polvo, se puso las manos en las caderas y miró las

estanterías llenas de libros y películas que Emmett le había enviado. Se había prometido

a sí misma que aguantaría un año en Dallas sin la ayuda de sus hermanos, pero

tampoco quería morirse de asco. De modo que, al final, aceptó los regalos.

Con las películas y los libros pasaba el rato y, gracias a la televisión por satélite,

había aprendido a cocinar. Y como cocinar era muy sucio, también había aprendido a

limpiar. Incluso había logrado hacer la colada sin cargarse la ropa. En fin, había

aprendido a hacer todas esas pequeñas cosas que alguien había hecho por ella desde

que era pequeña. Y se sentía orgullosa de haber cometido sólo algún que otro

pequeño error.

«Mira, papá, dos meses y aquí sigo. Seguro que no te lo esperabas».

Había visto y leído prácticamente todos los éxitos de los últimos cinco años,

pero lo mejor era que había encontrado un supermercado que le llevaba las cosas a

casa. Eso, había descubierto, era más barato que tomar un taxi para ir y venir de la

tienda.

El único reto con el que aún no se había atrevido era conducir. Aún no estaba

preparada para ponerse tras el volante de un coche.

Después del daño que había hecho desde el asiento del pasajero…

Ese recuerdo hizo que buscase una distracción inmediatamente, como hacía

siempre que el pasado salía de su tumba.

Volviendo a tomar el trapo del polvo, lo pasó por la estantería y dirigió su furia

contra su padre.

Carlisle Cullen había vuelto a subestimarla obligándola a vivir encerrada en

aquel ático para que «se encontrase a sí misma» mientras sus hermanos podían hacer

casi todo lo que les diera la gana.

Bueno, Emmett había tenido que volver a Miami para dirigir la línea de cruceros

Cullen después de cinco años de autoexilio y Edward pronto sería el papá del hijo

ilegítimo de su padre, pero Edward no había tenido que dejar su trabajo en la empresa.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a ver cómo le crecían las uñas.

Sí, estaba furiosa con su padre por tratarla como si fuera una niña, pero la

verdad era que le dolía saber que no volvería a discutir con él. No habría más peleas

por el periódico durante el desayuno en la mansión Cullen, ni más sermones, ni más

discusiones porque él tomaba una decisión en el departamento sin contar con ella. Ya

no tendría que levantar la mirada durante una velada social sabiendo que él estaba

vigilándola.

Vigilándola y esperando que metiese la pata para sacarla del apuro.

Tres meses antes estaba furiosa por esa vigilancia y sí, debía admitir que en los

últimos años había hecho alguna que otra barbaridad sólo para sacarlo de quicio. Y,

sin embargo, ahora echaba de menos saber que alguien la quería de verdad. Sus

hermanos la querían, pero ellos tenían sus vidas y que ella desapareciese durante un

año no sería un gran problema para ninguno de los dos.

«Pero tú no deseas querer a nadie de verdad. Querer significa perder y perder

significa sufrir».

«Y la autocompasión es patética. Cállate ya».

Pero estaba harta del trabajo doméstico. Su cerebro se estaba atrofiando. El

testamento estipulaba que no podía buscar trabajo, pero necesitaba algo más que

cocinar, limpiar el polvo y ver una película mientras esperaba oír algún ruido en el

rellano.

El guardia de seguridad y Ella, la criada de los vecinos, debían pensar que

estaba acosándolos porque corría para charlar un rato con ellos cada vez que sonaba

la campanita del ascensor.

Alice miró por la ventana, pero sólo podía ver su propio reflejo en el cristal

tintado y no los tiestos con flores y tomates que le había enviado Edward. Luego miró

el reloj de la pared. ¿Las once? ¿Donde había ido el tiempo? Sin trabajo al que ir

todos los días ni eventos sociales para ocupar sus noches, el tiempo parecía

escapársele de las manos.

Lentamente, como una eternidad.

Debería encontrar una afición, algo con lo que entretenerse, pero eso tendría

que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Y no pensaba llamar a nadie para pedir

ayuda. Tenía que solucionar el problema ella misma.

¿Qué podía hacer para ocupar el tiempo antes de irse a dormir? Con las tres

horas de diferencia, ya era demasiado tarde para llamar a sus hermanos y

preguntarles cómo iban sus noviazgos.

Los dos se habían enamorado durante su lunático confinamiento y no estaban

teniendo ningún problema para cumplir las condiciones impuestas para ellos en el

testamento. Y su felicidad sólo servía para recordarle que ella no podía fallar. Su

padre y sus hermanos esperaban que lo hiciera, pero iba a ser ella quien diese el

golpe final.

Alice respiró hondo, con más confianza de la que sentía en realidad, antes de

buscar un DVD de gimnasia. Si hacía los ejercicios dos veces seguramente acabaría

rendida y podría irse a la cama.

Intentando reunir algo de entusiasmo, se dirigía al reproductor de DVD cuando

un ruido la interrumpió. ¿Un ruido en el rellano? Era demasiado tarde para la criada

de los vecinos, que iba dos veces por semana, y como la seguridad en aquel edificio

era mayor que en el Pentágono, resultaba difícil creer que fuese un ladrón.

¿Entonces qué era? ¿Gruñón, o sea Gary, el guardia de seguridad que trabajaba

los lunes por la noche? Ella no le caía bien a Gary. No le caía bien a ninguno de los

guardias de seguridad.

Pero aquélla no era la hora a la que Gruñón solía hacer su ronda, de modo que

Alice se dirigió a la puerta y puso el ojo en la mirilla.

De espaldas a ella, un tipo alto y rubio con un traje gris estaba metiendo la llave

en la cerradura del otro ático. Llevaba un maletín de piel de avestruz en la mano

izquierda y había dejado una bolsa de viaje de Louis Vuitton en el suelo.

¿Su vecino? ¡Aleluya! Alguien nuevo con quien hablar. Cuando abrió la puerta,

el hombre se dio la vuelta, sorprendido…

No. No podía ser.

Alice dio un paso atrás y su espalda chocó contra el picaporte de la puerta,

pero apenas se dio cuenta. Su corazón latía a tal velocidad que empezaba a marearse.

No.

No podía ser Jasper.

Jasper estaba muerto.

Pero el hombre que había delante de ella era idéntico a su difunto marido.

—¿Alice?

De repente, ella empezó a ver puntitos negros y sintió que su frente se cubría de

un sudor frío. Abriendo la boca para llevar aire a sus pulmones, se agarró al quicio

de la puerta.

—Alice, ¿estás bien?

No podía moverse, no podía respirar, no podía parpadear. Transfigurada,

miraba la aparición que había frente a ella…

—Baja la cabeza.

Una mano fuerte empujó suavemente su nuca, obligándola a poner la barbilla

sobre el pecho. Pero se le doblaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas, la frente apoyada

en la alfombra Aubusson.

«Lo has hecho. Por fin, has perdido la cabeza. Como esperaba tu padre».

«Cuando abras los ojos sólo verás a un extraño, no a tu difunto marido. O a lo

mejor no hay nadie en el rellano».

Pero la mano firme, cálida y masculina le parecía tan real.

Y tan familiar.

Cuando el rellano dejó de dar vueltas, Alice apartó esa mano y, agarrándose a

la pared, se incorporó un poco.

Pero parpadear varias veces seguidas no cambió nada. El hombre que estaba

arrodillado a su lado seguía pareciendo Jasper Whitlock. Su pelo rubio oscuro era más

corto de lo que ella recordaba y su rostro más delgado y con algunas arruguitas

alrededor de los ojos, pero ésos eran los ojos grises de Jasper. Esa era su nariz,

ligeramente torcida hacia la derecha, y ése su mentón cuadrado.

—Tú estás… muerto.

Las comisuras de unos labios que una vez había amado besar se inclinaron

hacia abajo.

—Que yo sepa, no.

—Mi padre me dijo… no pude ir al funeral. Yo… él me dijo que habías muerto

en el accidente.

Con el ceño arrugado, el doble de Jasper se puso en cuclillas.

—¿Cullen te dijo que yo había muerto?

Alice tragó saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Será bastardo —levantándose, Jasper le ofreció su mano.

Alice vaciló, mirando esos largos dedos, en uno de los cuales llevaba una

alianza de oro la última vez que se vieron; una alianza que seguía guardada en una

caja, en su casa.

Tomar su mano sería como creer en esa ilusión, de modo que Alice se levantó

sin ayuda y miró alrededor por si veía a alguien con una camisa de fuerza. Pero lo

único que vio fue el interior del ascensor.

—Esto no es real, no puede serlo. Mañana me despertaré y…

La rubia ilusión la siguió al interior de su apartamento.

Oh, no, no, no. Tenía que llamar a un psicólogo. «Pero dejaste de ir a su

consulta la semana pasada». «¿No te acuerdas?». Ah, sí, qué gran error.

—De modo que tu padre te dijo que yo había muerto. ¿Qué más te contó?

Alice intentó encontrar algo a qué agarrarse en medio de su delirio.

—Nada…

El doble de su marido se detuvo a un metro de ella y Alice notó un aroma…

¿Kenneth Cole Black?

¿Las alucinaciones tenían olor?

Tentativamente, alargó una mano. Pero sus temblorosos dedos no se perdieron

en el vacío… no, encontraron un torso firme bajo una camisa de color azul pálido.

Alice puso la mano en ese torso, al lado de la corbata azul y gris… y notó el latido

de un corazón.

Real.

No esta muerto.

Jasper no estaba muerto.

Una ola de alegría la embargó, haciendo que su corazón, que ya latía a un ritmo

loco, se volviera frenético. Estaba a punto de echarse en sus brazos cuando su euforia

desapareció como una nube de azufre. Un momento.

Alice le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y el dolor que sintió en los nudillos no

era cosa de su imaginación.

—Si no estás muerto, eso significa que me dejaste plantada.

—Tú querías que me fuera —replicó él.

—¿Estás loco? Me arriesgué a que mi padre me desheredase para casarme

contigo. ¿Por qué iba a querer que te fueras?

—Tu padre me dijo que lamentabas tu «pequeña rebelión», que habías decidido

que vivir en un humilde apartamento no era para ti y que te avergonzabas de tu

marido de clase trabajadora. Y que querías el divorcio.

¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Su padre le habría mentido para separarlos?

—Yo no hice tal cosa.

—También me dijo que no podías ni verme porque… —Jasper apretó los labios,

sus ojos llenos de tristeza—. Porque yo maté a nuestro hijo y con él todo lo que

sentías por mí.

Alice cerró los ojos. Esa frase había sido como una flecha en su corazón. Se

llevó una mano al abdomen, su vacío y plano abdomen, y cuando pudo reunir valor

volvió a mirar el rostro que había amado una vez.

—Jasper, tú no mataste a nuestro hijo, fue culpa mía —decir en voz alta lo que

no había querido admitir delante de nadie dolía más de lo que había anticipado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué hiciste?

La frialdad de sus ojos la sorprendió.

—¿Crees que aborté a propósito? Yo nunca… —Alice sacudió la cabeza—.

Quiero decir que yo fui la causante del desastre.

—Era yo quien conducía.

¿Jasper se culpaba a sí mismo? No le desearía esa agonía a nadie, especialmente

sabiendo de quién era la culpa en realidad. ¿Cuántas veces se había condenado a sí

misma por intentar seducir a su flamante marido mientras iban hacia el hotel donde

pasarían su luna de miel? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado haber esperado diez

minutos más para ponerse amorosa? Su egoísta despreocupación lo había cambiado

todo. Todo.

En unos segundos había pasado de tener el mundo en sus manos a saber que lo

más importante era algo que ni todo el dinero del mundo podía arreglar.

—Yo había puesto la mano en tus pantalones…

—Y yo no vi la señal de Stop.

—Porque yo estaba distrayéndote —Alice apretó su brazo para comprobar que

aquello no era un sueño—. Estuve en coma durante una semana. Si no fui a verte es

porque no podía.

Jasper la miró a los ojos, como buscando en ellos la verdad y, de repente, la furia

lo cegó.

—¡Ese canalla, ese cerdo…!

—¿Quién?

—Tu padre.

Carlisle Cullen había hecho muchas cosas malas en su vida y había sido muy

claro sobre sus intenciones de desheredarla si se casaba con Jasper Whitlock. Incluso se

negó a acudir a la ceremonia, pero después del accidente se había portado como si

nunca hubiera hecho tal amenaza. Alice creía que era porque al haber estado a

punto de perderla se había dado cuenta de que la quería.

Debería haber sabido que no era así. A Carlisle Cullen sólo le importaba

Carlisle Cullen y jamás admitía estar equivocado. Para él, Jasper era un error y había

decidido «arreglar» el asunto a su manera. De mala manera. No debería sentirse

herida o sorprenderse de que hubiera mentido para sabotear su matrimonio, pero las

artimañas de su padre siempre la dejaban pasmada.

Lo que más la sorprendía era que Jasper le hubiese dejado salirse con la suya.

Siempre había creído que era el único hombre que podía plantarle cara a su padre.

—Si me hubieras querido de verdad habrías ido a verme de todas formas.

Jasper apretó los labios.

—No podía.

—Por favor… tú eras la persona más decidida que había conocido nunca. No

puedo creer que no encontrases la manera de ir al hospital. Estuve en Cuidados

Intensivos, enganchada a un montón de máquinas, durante una semana. Te aseguro

que no podía salir corriendo.

De repente, Jasper se dio la vuelta, como si no pudiera seguir mirándola. Sus

hombros parecían tan rígidos como una tabla… y más anchos que la última vez que

se vieron.

—Estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Los médicos me dijeron que las

posibilidades de que volviese a caminar eran casi nulas.

Alice abrió la boca, pero no podía hacer que sus cuerdas vocales funcionasen.

Jasper había sido tan viril, tan activo. De hecho, había sido ese cuerpazo lo que la

había atraído de él durante el verano que trabajó con el equipo de jardineros que se

encargaban de la mansión Cullen.

—Imagino que debiste pasar un miedo horrible al pensar que no podrías

mantener a tu madre y tus hermanas.

Jasper se volvió y a Alice no le gustó nada su expresión.

—Tu padre me dijo que no podías soportar la idea de estar atada a un inválido.

—¿Y tú lo creíste? ¿No confiabas en que yo dijera la verdad cuando prometí

amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad?

—Tú habías sido una princesa toda tu vida. ¿Que si pensé que te conformarías

con vivir en la miseria, haciendo de enfermera para un hombre que ni siquiera podía

ir al baño por sí mismo? No, la verdad es que no.

Alice hizo una mueca ante la crudeza del comentario. Pero, de inmediato,

sintió una ola de rabia. ¿Por qué todos los hombres de su vida la veían como alguien

en quien no se podía confiar?

Muy bien, quizá había cometido algunos errores, pero eso le pasaba a todo el

mundo, ¿no? Su padre y Jasper no tenían derecho a tomar una decisión de tal

magnitud por ella.

—Deberías haberme dado la oportunidad de demostrar que estaba dispuesta a

cuidar de ti.

Lo miró entonces, intentado imaginarlo postrado en la cama, sin poder

moverse. No, imposible. Parecía incluso más en forma que once años antes. Y, a

menos que se equivocara, y era casi imposible porque ella era una experta en el tema,

el traje que llevaba era de Hermes y los zapatos de Prada. O Jasper había dejado de

ser un jardinero o había heredado una fortuna.

—Ahora no estás paralizado.

—Gracias a una serie de operaciones y a muchos meses de rehabilitación.

—Y aquí estás —Alice señaló el lujoso rellano—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¿Había imaginado su vacilación?

—Soy el propietario del edificio. Vivo en ese otro ático.

—¿Tú eres el propietario de un rascacielos en el centro de Dallas?

—Sí —contestó él, orgulloso—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, por cierto?

—Este ático es… era de mi padre.

Jasper guiñó los ojos, sorprendido.

—El departamento jurídico de mi compañía vendió este ático al presidente de

una empresa de inversiones.

—Mi padre lo compraría a través de una de sus empresas, supongo —suspiró

Alice.

La cuestión era, ¿por qué había comprado su padre aquel apartamento sin

decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward, que era su mano derecha…?

—¡Mi padre lo orquestó todo!

—¿Orquestó qué?

—Este encuentro. Mi padre ha muerto, Jasper. Y en su testamento estipulaba

que yo debía vivir en este ático durante un año. Debió pensar que tarde o temprano

me encontraría contigo… ¿pero por qué haría algo así?

¿Qué había dicho el abogado? Algo sobre que su padre se daba cuenta de que

había cometido muchos errores y quería enmendarlos. Y sus argucias habían

logrando que tanto Emmett como Edward encontrasen el amor…

—Quizá porque quería reunirnos de nuevo.

Jasper hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Lo dudo.

—Tiene que ser eso. Que mi padre comprase el ático al lado del tuyo en un

edificio de tu propiedad es demasiada coincidencia.

—Alice, tu padre me pagó para que desapareciese de tu vida y no volviera a

ponerme en contacto contigo nunca más. Y amenazó con arruinarme a mí y a mi

familia si me atrevía a hacerlo. Él no habría intentado volver a reunirnos.

El estómago de Alice se hundió como el Titanic. Comprar a la gente era como

Carlisle Cullen solía librarse de alguien a quien encontraba indeseable. Lo había

hecho en múltiples ocasiones.

—¿Y tú aceptaste el dinero?

Jasper tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar:

—Me dijo que eso era lo que tú querías.

—¿Cuánto?

—Alice…

—¿Cuánto dinero te hizo falta para olvidarme?

—Nunca te he olvidado. Ni a nuestro hijo.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió ella.

—Pagó todos mis gastos médicos: las operaciones, las sesiones de

rehabilitación…

—Dame una cifra. Quiero saber exactamente cuánto valía mi amor para ti.

Él dejó escapar un largo y doliente suspiro.

—Alrededor de dos millones de dólares.

Alice cerró los ojos ante una nueva ola de dolor y decepción. Su padre no había

querido que aquélla fuese una reunión feliz. Quería que ella supiera lo que había

pasado: que el único hombre al que había querido en toda su vida y al que había

tenido en un pedestal durante más de una década no era mejor que el resto de los

avariciosos que se aprovechaban de ella o aceptaban el dinero de Carlisle.

Sintiéndose enferma, tuvo que darse la vuelta para no mirarlo. ¿Nadie la quería

a ella más que al dinero?

Había pensado que Jasper…

Pero estaba equivocada.

Lo había creído diferente a los chicos de su círculo, que sólo estaban interesados

en lo que podrían conseguir saliendo con una Cullen.

Se había equivocado del todo.

Y saber eso la hacía sentir pequeña, insignificante. Y le dolía. Dios, cómo le

dolía. Ella había querido a Jasper lo suficiente como para casarse con él a pesar de las

amenazas de su padre de desheredarla.

Y él la había traicionado. La había vendido.

Su padre tenía razón: Jasper Whitlock había sido su mayor error. Y amarlo y

perderlo había estado a punto de destruirla.

—Ojalá hubieras muerto —Alice se llevó una mano a la garganta—. No, no

quería decir eso, perdona. Pero ojalá no hubiera vuelto a verle nunca más.

—Alice…

—Deja que te diga una cosa, Jasper Whitlock: elegir el dinero no te hace único o

especial. Sólo eres uno de tantos, uno al que no tengo la menor intención de conocer.

Tenía que alejarse de él, pero le temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas pudo

llegar a la puerta sin caer al suelo.

—Vete de aquí…

—Alice.

—¡Vete de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad!

—Trabajan para mí, no van a echarme de mi propio edificio —Jasper se acercó

para mirarla a los ojos—. No me culpes a mí por las maquinaciones de tu padre.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre, que era un arrogante, un

manipulador y un canalla… y espero que ahora mismo se esté quemando en el

infierno. Esto es sobre ti. Tú me traicionaste. Elegiste el dinero en lugar de elegirme a

mí y me dejaste sola para llorar por nuestro hijo. ¿Tú sabes lo cerca que estuve de…?

—Alice no terminó la frase. No, no iba a contárselo—. Eres un egoísta y un

aprovechado, Jasper Whitlock. Y no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil durante tanto tiempo que Alice pensó que de verdad

tendría que llamar a los de seguridad. Aunque, ¿a quién llamaría si el guardia de

seguridad no la ayudaba? Quizá a sus hermanos. No. Tenía que aprender a lidiar con

los problemas por sí misma.

Por fin, él pasó a su lado, rompiendo su corazón de nuevo.

Perderlo porque había muerto no le había dolido tanto como saber que la había

dejado por decisión propia…

Como si no le importase nada.


End file.
